The Power Of Five Will Help You Survive
by karlidylanfa
Summary: This is the 1st chapter of The Hallchester Witch Story. It follows Prue 26, Piper and Dean 24 (twins), Sam 23, and Phoebe who just turned 21. I tweeked the 1st episode of Charmed to fit this story. Azazel killed their mom 20 years ago and now is sending warlocks and demons to kill them. Hope you like and review. There will be more chapters of this in the future.


**The Power of Five will Help You Survive**

Piper Hallchester walked through the front door with bags in her hands and an umbrella, she hung the umbrella up and put one of bags down"Prue?" She asked."In here, working on the chandelier," Prue said from the other room. Piper took off her jacket and hung it up. Picking up one of the bags."Sorry I'm late." She said walking into the living room."What else is new?" Prue got off the ladder and tuned to her sister "Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six and Dean's picking up Sam from Stanford. I didn't even have time to change.""I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?" Piper put her bags on the table."No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach?" Questioned Prue."I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper explained."So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?""No, but this just may get me the job.""Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asked staring at what Piper held."The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" Piper said noticing something on the kitchen table."Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue took in her hands and read the descriptionÂ "To my five wonderful children. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of five will Help you survive. Love, Mom."Â We never did figure out what this inscription meant." Piper noted."Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Prue said referring to their youngest sister."You're always so hard on her.""Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future." Prue replied."I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper defended."Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."Prue began fiddling with the circuit tester."I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue said aggravated."You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms? I think you're right, we do need roommates.""You mean room, Sam's coming home remember and we can rent the other room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house.""Phoebe's good with a wrench.""Phoebe lives in New York.""Not anymoreâ€¦" Prue looked at Piper with surprise."What?" Prue asked in shock."She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Piper finished anxiously awaiting her sister's reply."You have got to be kidding." Prue said aggravated."Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all five of us." Piper reasoned."Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue retorted."Well, you haven't spoken to her.""No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her." Prue argued."No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt." Piper begged."And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway, do Dean and Sam know too?""Dean and I have known couple of days, maybe a week-or two and Dean will probably tell Sam on there way here." Piper explained."Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" The moment after Prue said that the door opened and Phoebe walked in."Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." Phoebe said showing them the key."Phoebe, welcome home.""Hello, Piper." Phoebe said as the two hugged."It's so good to see you. Isn't Prue?" Piper said with a little force."I'm speechless." Prue said flatly. Then the door was opened again and in came Sam and Dean."Phoebe!" Dean said as she ran over and hugged her older brother."Hey Sam," Phoebe said as she and Dean broke. "How's Jess?" Then they heard a beep from a car outside."Oops. I forgot about the cab.""I'll get it." Piper said as she grabbed Prue's purse."Piper, that's my purse." Prue said but Piper was already out the door."Thanks. I'll pay you back," Phoebe said then turned back to Sam."So?""Jess died. T-There was a fire, I almost didn't make it. I decided to take a break and come home for a while," Sam explained with sorrow thick in his voice."I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean-""I'll be upstairs," Sam interrupted running up the stairs."Sam!" Dean called after him, he turned to Phoebe."He's just more in touch with his feminine emotions than other guys, I'll go get his stuff" Dean said using that last part as an excuse to get out of the tense atmosphere."Is that all that you brought?" Prue said as Dean left, referring to Phoebe's bags."That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ...""We're not selling Grams' house.""Is that why you think I came back?""Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here with Dean is because this house has been in our family for generations.""No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?""No, I'm still furious with you.""So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?""No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about." Prue said about to leave."I never touched Roger." Phoebe said with seriousness in her voice."Whoa.""I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..." It was then Piper came back into the house with Dean carrying some of Sam's bags."Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper suggested putting one of the bags down."I'm not hungry." Prue said stomping out."I ate on the bus." Phoebe said going up the stairs. Piper looked extremely disappointed."Hey, they don't know what they're missing. I'm sure Sam would like to help you make it," Dean suggested."Naw, I'm not in the mood anymore but I hope we could try the group hug later." Piper said which made Dean laugh."Good luck with that lil sis,""We're twins Dean," Piper replied. Dean shook his head and walked away.

Piper, Phoebe and Dean sat at the table with all of there hands on the spirit board."When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked. Dean rolled his eyes."About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin.""How romantic." Phoebe said with a smile."Yeah, right?" Dean asked sarcastically."As a matter of fact it was," Piper said directly looking at Dean with an "I win you lose" look. "The napkin had his phone number on it". Phoebe laughed at Piper's win. "Stop pushing the pointer." Piper said to Phoebe."I'm not touching it.""Ya right," Dean said "You used to always push the pointer,""More popcorn?" Piper asked. She got up and headed for the kitchen."Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe said to Dean."I asked if Prue would have sex other than with herself this year.""That's disgusting." Phoebe said and turned to the spirit board "Please say yes." The pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself. Both Dean and Phoebe's eyes widened."How'd you do that Phoebes" Dean asked, and then the pointer moved to T."Piper, get in here!" Phoebe ran in "What?Then Prue came in after her probably also hearing Phoebes yell."What did you guys do now?""Me? I didn't do anything." Piper retorted."The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." Phoebe said Prue and Phoebe stared at her ."I'm serious. Dean saw too. It spelled 'A' 'T'." They turned to Dean."I'm not sure what I saw," He answered in truth. "But it was real""Well, did you push it?"No.""You used to always push the pointer." Prue pointed out making Phoebe frown."My fingers were barely touching it. Look." Phoebe put her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper both turned in annoyance and began to leave. The pointer then moved to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'."Ah, it did it again! It moved!" Phoebe cried and Dean nodded seeing it a second time made him sure. Prue and Piper turned back around and look at the board."It's still on the letter 'T'." Prue pointed out."We both saw it move," Dean said but it made no difference, Prue left the room. The pointer moved again. But this time Piper saw it too."There." Phoebe stood up."You saw that right?" Dean asked triumphantly."I think so, yeah." Piper said warily ."I told you I wasn't touching it." Phoebe said .The pointer moved again."Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper yelled .When the oldest Halliwell didn't come Dean got up and began to yell."Prue! Get your-"Prue walked in with an irritable expression. Dean felt himself back away a little out of fear the oldest sister."Now what?"Phoebe grabbed a pen and wrote the letters down on an envelope."I think it's trying to tell us something." She held up the envelope. It said 'Attic'. Then there was a loud clap of thunder and the power went out.

In the foyer, Piper was walking towards the door. Prue was following her."Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here." Prue said."Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper said in a worried tone."It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue defended."Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home.""That'll be cheap." It was then Sam came down the stairs from his bedroom."Prue, I saw that pointer move." Piper said, Sam overhearing looked confused."What pointer?" He asked."It was nothing Sam," Prue said to same and then faced Piper "look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us." Prue said putting her hands on her hips."We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." Piper said. She crossed the foyer and picked up the phone."Great, now the phone doesn't work.""Wait, you still can't get the attic open?" Sam asked, well Gram was still alive she wouldn't let them in there and after she died he went to Stanford, he really just expected that they had opened the attic."Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement.""What?" Piper asked skeptically."I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue explained."I'll do it," Offered Sam."No that's okay Sammy," Piper reassured but Sam frowned, ever since he got home his siblings have been very soft around him because of Jess but he didn't like them treating him as if he had a disability."Dean or Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you guys." Piper said."Nope, we're going to the attic." Phoebe explained as Dean grabbed a flash light."No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue said."No, you and Piper agreed, we never did," Dean said with a smirk heading up the stairs."Dean!" Prue called after her younger was about to follow but Sam took hold of her arm."Phoebe this is stupid, I'll just get Dean and-""No Sam, I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe said breaking Sam's hold and heading up the turned to his other sisters. But Prue was already heading for another room."Prue, wait." Piper called. Sam grudgingly decided to follow her.

Phoebe and Dean reached the door to the attic, Dean pulled at it but it was locked tight. Phoebe turned back, giving up, knowing if her brother didn't get it open no one could."Phoebe wait," Dean said turned to his sister. Then they heard a creak and both turned to see the attic door opened. They shared a glance but then both walked inside with Dean in front of Phoebe. A light shined on a trunk and Phoebe, noticing it before Dean, walked past Dean and over to it. She opened it and there was a book inside. Dean walked behind her looking over her shoulder at it. Phoebe picked up the book and blew the dust off and finally opened it."The Book of Shadows," Dean read from the cover .Phoebe turned the page and began reading out loud for Dean to hear."Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought." Dean looked at Phoebe, he was beginning to regret coming up here"In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we siblings five,Â we want the power," Phoebe glanced back at Dean's uneasy face. "Give us the power."Sam, Piper, and Prue entered the attic."What are you two doing?" Prue asked suspiciously."Uh ... reading an incantation," Phoebe said nervously."It was in this Book of Shadows, We found it in that trunk." Dean as if it would make a difference."How'd you get in here?" Dam asked looking around the attic for the first time."The door opened." Phoebe said as if it was obvious."Wait a minute," Piper said skeptically "an incantation? What kind of incantation?""It said something about magic," Dean didn't get a good look at it but he did know it was about Phoebe added "If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time.""This? Do what?" Piper asked."Receive our powers.""I'm going to bed," Sam said, he was too tired to deal with his sister's having it out. Sam left the attic ."What powers? Wait, our powers? You guys included me in this?" Piper asked."No, they included all of us." Prue looked at the book "Bring your powers to we siblings five; It's a book of witchcraft." Prue said in cynical tone. Dean rolled his eyes, he hated how Prue refused to belive in anything."Let me see that." Piper said reaching forward, Unnoticeable to them though a man was standing outside their house.

Inside the house the four siblings were walking down the stairs."Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue accused."Hey, Sam just came home too and I wasn't the one who found the spirit board.""But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue indicated."It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Dean, when you guys did that incantation?" Piper hoped."Phoebe's actually the one who said the incantation," Dean said with a teasing smirk towards his younger sister."ThanksÂ big brother," Phoebe said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "Well," She said answering Piper's question "My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?""Well, everything looks the same." Piper noted."Yeah," Dean agreed "Just like how after a car crash everything seems okay but then the car explodes," Piper hit him on the arm."Dean, stop trying to scare us, that's only in the movies,""You're right." Phoebe agreed."See-"Dean said but was cut off."I mean about the house!""But the house still needs work." Prue said."Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper reassured herself. Dean rolled his eyes, he didn't think anything was the same not by a long unknown to the siblings the man that was standing outside slowly walked off.

Outside the Hallchester Manor Phoebe was drinking coffee. Dean came out the front door."You're up early." He noted."And you're not Piper," Phoebe replied, usually Piper was the one to greet her in mornings."Yeah, Piper wanted to check on Sammy," Dean explained sitting next to her."You know he hates it when you call him that,""Yeah, I know," Dean smirked but then looked at Phoebe seriously"Now, why are you up so early?""I never went to sleep." Dean nodded and asked with a playful smile."Let me guess, you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?"Phoebe laughed "The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop.""So what are you up too?" Dean asked."Reading. Is Prue around?""She went to work early which I think is inhuman," Dean then noticed what Phoebe was reading "So mind reading aloud for the class?""No," Phoebe replied and then began talking about the book "According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren.""And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, a brothers that's a sasquatch and a father who's invisible." Dean joked and then stood up."I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, blow things up and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of Five siblings." Dean decided he heard enough and began walking to his car, he needed to get to work."Now, these siblings would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those siblings."Dean stopped and sighed "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom. If we were whatever those witches you talked about were we would know it and plus, the witch Melinda- whatever had four powers and there's five of us. So take that Glinda." "Well maybe she had a secret fifth power that she couldn't mention in the book," Phoebe said with confidence. "Keep dreaming Phoebe," Dean said. Dean got into his car and started it up."We're the protectors of the innocent," Phoebe yelled to him "We're known as the charmed ones." Dean drove off.

At Quake. Piper was in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she was pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore entered the Moore in his French accent said "Your time is up. Let's see. Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.""Chef Moore ..." Piper tried to say."What?""Uh, the port ...""Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!""I didn't have time forâ€"""Ah-ah!""But, but ... "Chef Moore ignored Piper and put some on a fork and raised it to his mouth. Piper waved her hands around franticly and he stops. He stands there like a statue."Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" Piper waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Hello?" She picked up a baster and filled it up with some port. She dribbled some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfroze and put it in his mouth."Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

At the mechanic shop Dean worked at; he was having a hard time."There's nothing more I could, unless you pay the fee," Dean explained to the annoying middle aged customer."But I need it fixed right now! Here!" The man shoved the money into Deans hands and stormed out. Dean honestly wanted to smash the car he so frustrated, he had already tried to fix it but failed. He was about to hit it but ended just making hand motions knowing it wasn't worth it. But then something happened. Something exploded. And the engine reared up smirked, he was curious what had happened but decided to leave it.

On the road, Phoebe was riding her bike. All of a sudden she had a strange flash- a premonition. In it she saw two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finished. Phoebe continued riding and then saw the car and the two boys."No! Wait!" Phoebe yelled. She rode her bike in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honked and Phoebe fell off her bike.

At the Hospital. Prue and Sam walked up to the desk. Inspector Andy Trudeau was standing there with his back turned."Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Hallchester." Sam said."One second please." The Nurse then said to Andy "What's the name again?" "Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me.""Andy?" Prue said in disbelief."Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?""I'm good. How are you?""Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident.""Is she gonna be okay?""Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?""Murder investigation. Multiple women who I think were some sort of wiccas were killed and I'm going to figure out who," There was an awkward Nurse turned to Prue "Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." And to AndyDr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office.""Thank you," Prue and Andy said together."Well, it's good seeing you, Prue." They shook hands."Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care.""You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?"Sure."

At Quake. Prue, Sam and Phoebe were sitting at the bar."The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue said."Even for your standards," Sam added."Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time, make anything explode, or move anything?" Phoebe asked skeptically."Roger took an exhibit away from me," Prue said "All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic.""Since you don't think I have one that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" Phoebe defended. Sam looked between his sisters, he knew he wasn't Piper and couldn't play peace maker but he could sure as hell try."Would you two stop fighting for a moment please," Sam asked but was ignored, that being the reason he didn't play peace maker."Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe asked."Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?"The cream moved by itself and filled her cup of coffee with cream. Sam looked wide eye at it as did Prue but Phoebe smirked."You jinxed it," Muttered Sam in shock."That looked pretty special to me." Phoebe said triumphantly."Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked."With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." Sam laughed at Phoebes joke."I don't believe it." Prue said."So what could I do?" Sam asked Phoebe."Either freeze time or make things explode," Sam paused; he was smart enough to realize that was only four abilities but didn't comment on it."Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Prue."No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Prue accused."You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it."Outside Quake. Phoebe, Sam and Prue walked down the sidewalk."When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings." Phoebe explained. "They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women and two men battling different incarnations of evil,""Evil fighting evil," Prue said "That's a twist.""Actually," Sam cut in using his wikipedia of strange knowledge "a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.""How did you know all that?" Phoebe asked."And this hasÂ whatÂ to do with us?" Prue asked skeptically."Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," Phoebe explained."I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe," Phoebe explained."And now?" Sam asked."We're not," Phoebe said in fear.

Inside the Hallchester Manor Phoebe, Prue, and Sam waited for their brother and sister to return from their jobs. Dean and Piper walk through the doors. Phoebe immediately rushes towards them and asks them if anything strange happened to them today like if they blew anything up or froze time. Piper and Dean look at their younger sister with scared looks. "Why? Did something happen to you guys?" Dean asked. " Yeah something did happen, Phoebe had a premonition and got hurt because of it," Prue said in an angry voice."What! Why didn't any one call us? Are you okay?" Piper asked frantically. Yeah I'm fine, just a few scrapes,Phoebe said."We didn't call because we knew you guys were at work and Phoebe going to the hospital for a few scrapes wasn't important enough to get you two out of work because if you haven't noticed we kind of need the money," Sam said."Okay enough about my accident, so are we all agreed on the fact that we are witches and have powers," Phoebe said."Yes," the rest of them said."Let me get this straight I can move things with my mind, Phoebe gets premonitions and what power do you guys have?" Prue asked."Well, today at work I got mad at a customer and the engine on his car blew up," Dean said."And in the middle of my audition at Quake Chef Moore froze in mid walk," Piper said."So that just leaves me without a power, Sam said. See that's the part about this whole thing that confuses me. Why is it that Phoebe says that we're supposedly the most powerful witches in the world but one of these "Charmed Ones" doesn't even have a power how does that work?" Dean asked. "Come on Phoebe you're the one that read that book in the attic why does Sam not have a power?" Piper asked."Like I said to Dean earlier maybe our ancestor Melinda had a secret power or something that she couldn't mention in the book. I don't know for sure why he doesn't have a power we just need to wait it out, I mean I'm sure there's a reason Sam doesn't have a power yet." Phoebe said. Sam couldn't take all the tension over this witch power thing so he ran upstairs to his room. Piper felt it was her duty as Sam's favorite sibling to go after him."While I'm upstairs you three calm down we can figure this out later but for now we should all just go to bed," Piper said in the calmest voice she could even though she wanted to shout. While Piper walked up the stairs towards her younger brother's room she thought to herself will her family ever be safe again, will her family ever come together and act like a real family, and finally could any of the ones she loved be hurt because of her being a witch."Okay Piper is right we should all just calm down, go to bed, and talk about all this tomorrow," Prue said pointing upstairs hinting the others to go to bed.

Piper knocked on Sam's room, "Sam it's me your favorite sister, Piper," Piper said in a cheery voice."Come in," Sam said."What's up little bro I brought you a glass of water. Why did you run up here?" Piper asked."I just can't take all the tension that our family gives off when we're all together like this," Sam set down the glass of water beside Sam's bed. "Yeah, i've had to get used to it sense I'm the "Peacemaker" as I believe you call me," Piper said."I didn't know you knew that I called you that, and thst's why you're my favorite sibling Piper we may not be twins like you and Dean are, but I think we're the closest in this family either way," Sam said smiling."Sam, was the tension downstairs the only reason you rushed up here," Piper said. Sam shook his head no. "I didn't think so. Is it Jess?" Piper asked. Sam nodded his head yes with tears starting to roll down his face."Oh Sam I wish I could say I know how you feel but I can't, but what I can do is hug you and tell you I love you while crying with you because that's what siblings do for eachother when the other is feeling down," Piper said with tears starting to roll down her face as well. While Sam and Piper were crying together the rest of the family were that moment something weird started to happen to Sam's glass of water in the glass started to rise out of the glass. Piper and Sam raise there head from their hug for just a moment but they saw out of the corner of their eyes that the water was moving. They glanced back at the water it kept moving. Piper thought in her mind is Sam doing this, I know I can't be doing it my power is to freeze time and Sam is the only other person in the room. "Sam are you doing that?" Piper asked very confused. "I'm not sure. I don't understand I thought there was only four powers?" Sam asked also confused. "Maybe Phoebe was right, maybe there was a hidden power and you got it," Piper said. "Yeah," Sam said. "Aren't you enthused Sam? I mean you have a power now. Oh my god this is great news we can tell the others and then there won't be anymore fighting about this," Piper said so excited. Piper was about to go tell the others about Sam's power but Sam gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Sam, what are you doing?" Piper asked confused. "I don't want to tell the others yet," Sam said looking at the ground."Why not Sam?" Piper asked."Because, you're the only one in this family that understands me, listens to me, talks to me, and loves me. I just don't want them to know yet, they'll know eventually but not yet. Okay?" Sam asked. "I understand and I won't tell them but some of the other things you said you know aren't fully true. Like the fact that you said I was the only one that loves you that isn't true and you know it. We all love eachother, but sometimes it doesn't seem like it I know," Piper said. The water in the glass started to grafefully fall back into the glass. "Alright I think I better take my own advice and go to bed you should too," Piper said smiling back at her brother Sam. "Goodnight little brother I love you so much don't you ever forget that," Piper said. "Right back at you big sister," Sam said.

Early in the morning at Hallchester Manor. "Good Morning Prue," Phoebe said with a smirk on her face."Morning," Prue said. "Where are you heading off to?" Phoebe asked. "To Farman's Pharmacy," Prue said. "Why?" Phoebe asked. "Because we have no aspirin and I have a headache because of this stupid magic stuff," Prue said in a grouchy voice. "Oh I see, well can I come with you?" Phoebe asked. "Uh, I guess you can," Prue said. "You should've told me that the drive to the nearest pharmacy was 2 hours long,Prue," Phoebe said very angry. "You're the one that wanted to come," Prue said. "I guess, at least we're here at 10:00 in the morning and not at night," Phoebe said still a little angry.

While Phoebe and Prue were arriving at the pharmacy at 10:00 the others back at the manor were just waking up. "Piper...Piper...PIPER WAKE UP!" Dean and Sam both shouted while shaking her to get her up and out of bed. "What What I'm up," Piper said while jolting up in her bed. "Piper don't you need to be at work sometime today?" Dean asked. Piper yawned "No." "Why not?" Sam asked. "Because yesterday was only an audition not a real job, but the good thing is I got the job I just don't start until Monday and last time I checked it was Thursday," Piper said. "Oh, sorry we woke you," they both said. "That's okay I should be getting up anyway," Piper said standing up out of her bed. Dean and Sam started to walk out Piper's door. "Wait! Where are Prue and Phoebe?" Piper asked. The two brothers turned back around to their sister and said "They left a note saying they went to the pharmacy so...probably there." Piper threw one of her pillows at her brothers andit hit them both right in the heads. Sam and Dean looked at her with smiles and jumped on her pushing her right back onto her bed they had good laughs.

"Farman's Pharmacy I'm Bill how may I help you?" the guy behind the counter said to Prue and Phoebe. "Excuse me, but where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked. "Um...isle 3," the guy behind the counter said. Prue quickly went to isle 3 with Phoebe right behind her. "You know camomile tea would help your headache," Phoebe said. "Not this one," Prue said rubbing her temples. "You know I'm not afraid of our powers, you always wanted to inherit something right" Phoebe said. "Yeah like money, antiques, a strong dispostion that's what normal people inherit," Prue said. "Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Phoebe asked. "I want to be normal, I want YOU KNOW ISN'T THIS ISLE 3," Prue shouted "We can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe said. "Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asked. "I see camomile tea," Phoebe said in a cheeky voice. "Look I just found out I'm a witch that my sisters and brothers are witches and that we have powers that will apparently unleashe all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for all five of us, so excuse me Phoebe but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right know, just give me awhile," Prue said. "Then move your headache out of your mind," Phoebe said. Prue looked at Phoebe and suddenly a bottle of aspirin came off the shelf and Prue caught it. They both loked around making sure no one saw what had just happened. "You move things when you're upset," Phoebe said. "This is ridiculous I thought that you landed on your arm yesterday not your head," Prue said. "You don't believe me," Phoebe said. "Of course I don't believe you," Prue said. Phoebe crossed her arms and said "Roger" in a cheery voice. Then the ret of the aspirin bottles on the shelf fll to the floor. "Let's see what happens when we talk about dad," Phoebe said. "He's dead Phoebe," Prue said picking up the bottles on the floor. "No he's moved from New York but he's very much alive," Phoebe said. "Not to me. He died the day he left mom," Prue said. "What are you talking about he's always been a major button pusher for you you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find, and you're mad I came back...dad dad dad dad dad dad dad," Phoebe said in her cheery voice. Prue looked at Phoebe with the deadliest look she had and then all the medicine bottles off the shelves went pouring onto the floor. Phoebe and Prue both jumped. "Feel better?" Phoebe asked. "Lots," Prue said with a smile. "The book of shadows says that our powers would grow," Phoebe said. "Grow to what?" Prue asked. They both started looking around and laughing. "Do you wanna go get lunch before going back home?" Prue asked. Phoebe smiled and said "Sure."

Inside the manor Piper was trying to get ready for her date with, her boyfriend, Jeremy without the help of her sisters, but she had difficulty. Dean knocked on the bathroom door where Piper locked herself in. "Piper what's wrong?" Dean asked. "I'm trying to get ready for my date but I need Phoebe and Prue I've never been able to dress myself well for a date," Piper said. "Oh come on Piper I'm sure you look fine," Dean said with confidence. "Oh really," Piper said. "Yes, now come out I promise if you don't look...suitable for a date then I can get Sam and we can help you. Okay?" Dean asked. "SAM GET UP HERE!" Dean shouted to his brother downstairs. "Fine, I just hope you guys are good with date clothes because I am not," Piper said. Sam ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "What What happened," Sam worriedly said. "Oh uh we need to help Piper get ready for her date with Jeremey," Dean said smirking. "OOh, this is gonna be fun," Sam said smirking too. "Shut up!" Piper said. Dean and Sam both laughed. "Piper just come on out," Sam said. Piper took a deep breath, unlocked the bathroom door, and walked out into the hall. Piper had her long brown hair up in a bun that was really puffy, her make-up was very bold and not her color. Piper had a dress on that was way too short for anyone and it was fluffy she also had a leopard coat on that she stole from Prue's closet and last but not least she was wearing black stilettos on her feet. "Piper...you look?" They both said. "I know I look horrible I told you I can't dress myself for dates I suck at it," Piper said. "You don't look horrible," Sam said. "No you look like a hooker," Dean said while chuckling. "Thanks," Piper said with her eyes starting to water. "Piper he didn't mean it, you just don't look like yourself," Sam said. Piper wiped her tears away. "So I need help do you think you can help me," Piper said practically begging. "Yeah we will definately help you," Dean said. "Alright let's go see your closet," Sam said. "Um...that won't be necessary I have no clothes that are date material, I got all these clothes from Prue and Phoebe's closets," Piper said. Sam and Dean look at their sister with wide eyes and open mouths. "What time is your date?" Dean said. "3:30ish I'm suppose to meet him at quake at 4:00," Piper said. "Well we have 3 hours until you have to get ready for your date so why don't we take you shopping?" Sam said. "Seriously, you guys would be okay with that?" Piper asked. "Absolutely, if it makes you happy then it makes us happy," Dean said.

"That was good, but we should probably head home now," Prue said. "Yeah it's already 12:30 in the afternoon," Phoebe said. Phoebe and Prue start there 2 hour long drive back home, while Dean, Piper, and Sam arrive at the mall.

By the end of Dean, Piper, and Sam's shopping time they had bought: nice black heels that were just the right size for Piper, blue-green dragonfly hair barrettes for her long brown hair, blue-green dress that runs off Piper's knees and it also comes with a checkered belt around the waist. The last thing they bought was a thin black sweater just to cover her cold arms.

Piper, Dean, and Sam get back to the manor 5 minutes before 3:30. Prue and Phoebe wait on the couch by the door. Piper, Sam and Dean burst through the door laughing about the time they had today. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Prue shouted. "Prue, calm down we went shopping I needed clothes for my date. WHich is in a half hour. I have to get ready!" Piper shouted darting upstairs. "I think I'm gonna watch T.V," Dean said heading to the couch and the remote. "I'll join," Sam said. "Me too," Phoebe said exhausted. "Whatever, I'm exhausted," Prue said. 25 minutes later Piper came down the stairs in her new outfit. Piper turned to her siblings layed across the living room. Piper shook Sam's shoulder to wake him up to see her in the outfit. "Sam...Sam wake up," Piper said gently. "Hmm what I'm up. Oh Piper you look amazing and that's coming from your brother," Sam said. "Thanks Sam tell the others I love them when they wake up. Okay? I've got to go. Bye," Piper said while walking out the doors. "Yeah Piper I'll do that because you're my sister and I love you too," Sam whispered to himself.

"Jeremey it's 8:00 I think it's time I go home now," Piper said. "Yeah I'll take you home in a while, but first I want to show you the old bowling place and the beatiful view of the bay bridge it's amazing," Jeremey said. Piper and Jeremey soon arrived at the bowling place. Jeremey kicked the door to open it and said "Well here we are." "I don't care how amazing the view is I'm not going in there," Piper said with a chill. "C'mon I have a surprise for you," Jeremey said grasping Piper's hand. They stumbled upon an elevator. Jeremey closed the door to the elevator so it would start moving. He grabs Piper's hand once more and says "You are going to love this, you'll tell Sam, Dean, Prue, and Phoebe the moment you see them." Piper looks at Jeremey in a strange way and says "I never mentioned to you that Sam and Phoebe came home?" Jeremey looks back at Piper and says "Oops!" while pulling out ,from behind his back, an athame. Piper steps back "What is that?" Piper asked scared. "It's your surprise," Jeremey said. "Jeremey stop it your scaring me," Piper said even more frightened. Jeremey just keeps staring blankly at her. "Damnit Jeremey I'm serious," Piper said angry and scared. "So am I, see I've waited six months for this ever since grams went to the hospital. See I've known for quite sometime that when the old witch croaked your powers would be released, powers that would reveal themselves as soon as you five got together again. All that was needed was for Sam and Phoebe to return," Jeremey said. "It was you wasn't it, the one that killed all those women?" Piper said."Not women, witches," Jeremey said. "Why?" Piper asked. Jeremey holds up his hand, fire was at the ends of every one of his fingers. Piper very scared backed up to the wall. "Killing them is the only way to get their powers," Jeremey said. Piper looked at Jeremey and he looked back and said in a warlock voice "And now I want your's." Jeremey's face started to shift. Piper started to scream as Jeremey walked closer and closer to her with the athame. Before Piper could use her new power to freeze the warlock, the blade of the athame cut Piper's arm and she started to bleed. In that moment she screamed bloody murder and the warlock froze. Piper looked around him making sure he wasn't playing. "Okay think stay calm think think think, I've gotta get out of here some how," Piper said to herself. Piper started to climb out of the elevator, she was almost out when the warlock grabbed her foot. Piper was grabbing onto anything near for dear life and then she spotted a log, she reached for it, grabbed it, and smacked the warlock as hard as she could on it's head. The warlock fell to the floor of the elevator knocked out while Piper was running back to the manor as fast as she could. Piper made sure to keep pressure on her wound, so she tightened her right sleeve to stop the bleeding on her arm.

Back at the manor Prue was listening to the messages on their answering machine while the others continued to watch T.V. "Prue it's Roger I've decided to let you come back to work seriously let's talk give me a call," the answering machine played. Piper burst through the manor doors alarming everyone. "PRUE, PHOEBE, DEAN, SAM," Piper screamed while locking the doors. "Piper?" Phoebe said. "Oh my god Piper what happened?" Prue asked. No one notcing her wound becaus eof her long sleeved shirt. "Quick lock the doors, check the windows we don't have a lot of time. Phoebe Dean did it say anywhere in the book of shadows how to get rid of a..." Phoebe cut Piper off "A warlock?" "Oh my god," Sam said. All the siblings looked at eachother in fear. The warlock awoken from the knock out and started to run to the manor saying "I'm coming for you." Dean peared out the window to see if anyone was coming. Prue walks by him and says "I'm calling the cops." Dean immediately runs toward her. "And tell them what that were witches and that some dude with powers beyond comprehention is trying to kill us," Dean said. "Not such a good idea Prue," Sam said agreeing with Dean for once. "Besides even if the cops did come they'd be no match for him and we'd be next," Dean said.

Piper ran down the stairs saying "Phoebe found the answer it's our only hope everybody come on." The siblings looked at eachother for second and then sprinted up the stairs. "Okay we've placed the nine candles with oils and spices in a circle," Phoebe said. "Yeah now all we need is a magic broomstick, a black pointy hat, and a wand," Dean said. "Not now Dean," Piper said. "Alright next we need the doll," Sam said reading from the book. "Got it," Piper said. "We're all set are we ready to do the spell?" Prue asked. They all looked at eachother once more and nodded yes. Piper breathed deeply while holding the doll. "First I'll make it stronger." Piper pushes a red rose into the dolls thorns especially. "Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart let me be Jeremey and go away forever," Piper said the spell. Piper then threw the doll and rose into the pan. "Okay the spell's completed right?" Dean asked. "Right let's hope it works," Sam said still shaken. The pan then started to smoke. The siblings all watched as the smoke rose, then the rose and doll disappeared in a boom of red light. Jeremey still running to the manor can feel the pain of the spell as thorns go through his body, but this only stops him for a moment. While siblings put away the witchcraft supplies Phoebe touches the pot and gets a premonition of Jeremey coming for them thorns and all. "WAIT! It didn't work," Phoebe said. "What?" Prue asked "The spell didn't work," Phoebe said again. "How do you know," Dean asked. "When I touched the pot I got a flash, a flash of Jeremey," Phoebe frantically said. "You touched the pot and you saw him?" Piper asked. "Yes, he's on his way here," Phoebe said. They all quickly ran downstairs to the doors to leave the manor but they were too late he was right there.

The siblings started to step back towards the stairs. "Hello Hallchesters," Jeremey said. "Guys go upstairs NOW!" Prue demanded. "I'm staying with you, but the rest of you go upstairs," Dean also demanded. Prue used her power against the warlock and threw him against the wall. "Cool parlor trick bitch," the warlock said. "HEY!" Dean shouted. "Yeah you two were always the toughest never scared of anything right? This time Dean tried his hand at his power he didn't blow the warlock to pieces butit made him fly against the wall for a second time. While he was up against the wall Dean and Prue ran up the stairs to the attic.

They quickly closed the door behind them and moved heavy things in front of it. "Phoebe you were right our powers are growing," Prue said. Piper looked back at Sam and thought about his power and what it could do with all the rain that leaked in from the roof. "You can't hide," the warlock said approaching the attic door. "My powers are stronger than yours'," the warlock said. The siblings backed away from the door. The warlock started to laugh an awfully evil laugh while using his powers to move the objects the siblings had put in front of the door. One object at a time he was closer and closer to opening the door when he said "You don't think chairs and dressers could slow me down. Have you witches figured it out nothing nothing can keep me away," the warlock stated. "What do we do were trapped," Phoebe said frightened. Then Piper whispered to her younger brother " Sam do you all this water around us?" "Yes," Sam whispered back. "Do you think you could work some sort of magic mojo to help us out here?" Piper whispered. "I don't know Piper I can try but I've only used my power once it's not even that strong," he whispered. "You're going to have to try," she whispered. "We all have to stick together and work as a team to win this alright everybody with me," Piper said. "Yeah," Sam said. "Yep," Phoebe said. "Yes," Prue said. "Know that is my twin sister, HELLS YEA," Dean said. Dean blew the door up welcoming the warlock in for a little ass kicking. "Wait, guys remember the spirit board the power of five will help you survive, c'mon we all have to say it," Piper said. The power of five will help you survive," the siblings repeated. The warlock used his athame to set a circle of flames around the family. Sam then looked at Piper and she looked back at him, he knew what he had to do. Sam focused as hard as he could on the water putting the flame out, just when he was about to give up hope all the wate rin the attic started to rise and make another circle around the family. The water circle Sam had made using his power protected the siblings from the other attacks of the warlock. The siblings kept repeating "the power of five will help you survive." "I'm not the only one. I am one of millions with powers you can't even imagine and forms you will never believe we are hell on this earth and you will never be safe and you will never survive," were the warlock's last words before the spell that the siblings were casting killed him. The siblings stood there and looked at eachother for minutes. Sam's water circle was broken once the warlock was vanquished. "The power of five," Sam said. Piper then collapsed onto the ground. "Piper?" Phoebe said. "PIPER!" Sam shouted. "Oh my god look at her arm," Prue said staring at the now showing wound. "The warlock must have cut her arm before she got home," Dean said. "Well what do we do?" Sam asked. "Nothing the wound has already closed she lost a lot of blood but she'll be okay" Prue said. She just needs some rest that's all," Phoebe said. "I'll put her in her bed," Dean said. Dean grabbed her and hoisted her up in his arms and walked away with her. Sam followed right behind Dean leaving Prue and Phoebe alone in the attic.

"Truce?" Phoebe said holding her hand out to Prue. Prue stared at her for a moment; then grabbed Phoebe's hand and shook it. "Truce" "For now," Prue said smiling. Phoebe punched her on the shoulder and then grabbed her and hugged her.

Dean laid Piper softly under the covers of her bed, and sat next to her. Sam just stood across the room hovering over them. "Sam what's up with you lately?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Nothing." "C'mon man you've been way distant from everyone even Piper a little at least," Dean stated. "Yeah so the love of my life just got burned up in flames on the ceiling of my apartment just like mom died. Don't you think I deserve some space from everybody?" Sam asked almost shouting it. "Sam calm down, we can't wake Piper," Dean said. Sam took a deep breath. "Okay now, I get that you are grieving but you weren't this distant when you got here. You got even more distant after the whole power thing," Dean said. Sam quickly turned around and looked out the window. "I wanna know why you got distant so tell me," Dean demanded in a soft voice. Sam turned back around and faced his brother. "You're right, but I'm not telling you until I think it's the right time," Sam said calmly. "Why wait?" Dean asked. "I don't feel like you, Phoebe, or Prue are ready to know this yet," Sam said. Dean nodded but then, "Wait are you saying you told Piper but not Phoebe, Prue, or me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, "Dean I know you probably feel betrayed but right now I trust Piper way more than you guys. She's level headed, the peacemaker of the family," Sam defended. Dean shut his eyes tight holding back some of the rage he was holding in for the past few months. "Fine for your sake I just hope its not something life threating. 'Cause if it is and we figure out too late to help you I will be more than furious with you," Dean said. "Dean don't worry it's nothing life threatening; it's just a secret that I'm not ready to tell you," Sam said lying down on the bed with Piper and Dean. "Night Sammy," Dean said closing his eyes. "Yeah night," Sam said closing his eyes.

In the morning Prue goes out to get the paper when a certain cop named Andy is on her steps. "Morning," Andy said. "Good morning," Prue replied. "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner, unless of course you're afraid" Andy said.

"Afraid of what?" Prue asked. "Oh you know having to good of a time, stirring up the old memories, feeling the old flame," Andy said. "Good point better not," Prue said. "Okay," Andy said. "Friday night 8:00?" Andy asked. "You hesitated," Andy said. "Yeah, but it's not what you think, it's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" Prue asked. "Sure," Andy said handing Prue his card. "Take care Prue," Andy said walking back to his car. "Bye Andy," Prue said. Sam, Phoebe, Dean, and Piper walked out onto the porch. "What did he want?" Sam asked. "He asked me out," Prue said. "And you said?" Dean asked. "Well I started to say yes, but then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. Do witches date?" Prue asked. "Not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," Piper said. "You guys won't be laughing when this happens to you, believe me everything will be different from now on" Prue said. "Well at least are lives won't be boring," Phoebe said. "But they'll never be the same," Sam said. " And that's a bad thing," Phoebe said. "No, but it could be a big problem," Prue said. "I've been living with big problems my whole life they're called siblings," Dean said. Piper hits dean. "Prue's right though what are we going to do?" Piper said. "What can't we do?" Sam said. "We are going to be careful, wise and we are going to stick together," Prue said. "This should be interesting," Dean said.

**The end**


End file.
